Welcome To My Life
by twilighter111
Summary: Bella Swan. A misunderstood teenager sent away by her religious Mom. When she starts her new high school, she expects everyone to be the same, that is until she meets a certain bronze haired boy. First Fanfiction!
1. The world of Bella Swan

I groaned as my father, Charlie Swan, pulled into the drive way of his house. I was being sent to this rainy town by my mother. My mother thinks I'm "a child sent from hell," as she puts it , and thinks my music is "The devils music." My mom is a very stuck-up church goer who thinks everything about who I am is the workings of the devil. In my opinion, That's bullshit.

She just got married to a guy named Phil. He agrees with everything my mom says. It was actually his idea to send me off to this place.

_Forks, Washington. _My hell on earth.

The rainiest, greenest, wettest place in Northern America. Population around 3000. The worse part about this town is the fact everyone conforms. There is no individuality. Just clones walking around waiting to be told what to do. That's one of the reasons I dress like I do. I don't want to be like every single person out there. Charlie's voice interrupted my thoughts as we were walking up the stairs to my room,

"Your room hasn't been touched much, just added a new bedding , though." Very unccormftorable silence. "I'll leave you to get settled."

After he left I went back to my thoughts. I turned my Ipos full blast listening to the song The Flood by Escape The Fate. I hated my room. It was still pink from when I used to visit as a little child. I guess Charlie thought I hadn't grown out of that stage by the pink bedding. Once I finished unpacking I flopped down on my bed. I had gotten out my old copy of Wuthering Heights and started re-reading the story. It was already 8 o'clock at night so I decided it was time to go to bed. I went into the bathroom and changed into my Nightmare Before Christmas pajamas. As I was laying in bed I was thinking about tomorrow. Going to school. Probably wont be exciting. There is also going to be a lot of people who hate me because of the way I look. I dealt with that in Phoenix, So I will be fine. I can't figure out why people would want to make fun of people just because of the way they dressed. I am who I am, let it be. But hey, that's my life,

The life of Bella Swan.


	2. Absolutely No Changes

**Im going to post one Disclaimer for the whole story: I do not own any of Twilight. Stephanie Meyers does, not me.**

_**See me walk away from my life**_

_**Nothing changes hope in strife**_

_**No one answers my unheard cries**_

_**-Nothing changes by No Turning Back**_

_**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**_

Beep. Beep. Beep

Ugh. High school. The prison for teenagers. Why do we even need school? I find it pointless.

Its was extremely hard to get out of bed this morning. The rain pattering on the roof kept from getting a good night sleep. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. While I was in the shower, I was thinking about the day to come. Would I find anyone like me? Probably not. The warm water helped melt away some of my nerves. I got out of the shower and dried my hair. After brushing my teeth a wrapped a towel around my body and went to pick out my outfit for the day. I decided on Boys Like Girls band tee and A pink ballerina skirt. I went to the bathroom to do my hair and makeup. I put on mascara, heavy eyeliner, and a burgundy eyes shadow.

I went into my room and slipped into my "These are not shoes" Converse. I wore these shoes almost everyday. I think I liked them because they were sarcastic, like me. As I walked down the stairs I say a note on the kitchen table.

Bella,

Please have a good day at school. Please behave.

Charlie.

Ugh. He must of heard from Renee the trouble I into in Phoenix. Caught drinking, smoking, and fighting. I only drank and smoked once, though. And I only fought people that were mean to me. I don't like when people talk about me. They always seem to label me "Freak" or "loser emo." I grabbed a granola bar and headed out to my Chevy truck. Charlie had gotten this from his friend who lived in La Push. I got into my truck and headed to Forks High School.

s I pulled into the parking lot I found out my car fit in very well with the other cars. Only a few cars that looked expensive. I went into the office and saw a twenty something year old, red haired woman. She was typing very angrily into her computer.

"Um….excuse me? I'm new here and I came to get my schedule."

She looked up from computer, "What's your name?" She spat. Great. My first five minutes at this school and someone already has treated me like crap.

"Isabella Swan, But I prefer Bella."

"Whatever" She replied Icily. She typed into her computer and a minute later she handed me my papers. My schedule was almost the exact same to my schedule in Phoenix.

Great. So much for changes.

On my way to my first class a pixie like girl walks up to me. "Hi! My name is Alice Cullen, What's yours?"

"Bella Swan,"

"Oh! Your Chief Swan's daughter.I can tell we are going to be friends. What's your next class?"

"Um....English,"

"Oh, I have spanish. I will walk you there, though." She started to drag me to my next class. I think I could get used to Alice. She seemed nice, hyper though. I didn't have many friends in Phoenix. I think it was because they were almost scared to talk to me because of the way I dress. I started to look at her outfit. She had an eggshell blouse on and a pair of white skinny jeans. Her backpack was what look to be a very expensive purse. She had spikey black hair that pointed in ever direction. On top of her head she had a pair of white Ray-bans, just like the yellow ones I shoved into my backpack earlier this morning. Her eyes were a smokey black and gray. She had the most beautiful purple flower earrings that matched her braclet she had on her wrist. She had turqouise painted nails. She was gorgeous. She interrupted my thoughts,

"Here is your class, make sure you sit with us at lunch. Bye Bella!"

"Bye Alice"

I walked into the classroom to see the most handsome bronze haired boy Ive ever seen.


	3. Princess and Glaring

I know my chapters are really short but I will be posting about twice a day if I can.

I will be doing a E.P.O.V. to explain why he was acting the way he did. Enjoy! J

He had those piercing green eyes, wild bronze hair, and, form what I see, has a very good fashion sense.

He was wearing a black Slip Knot shirt with a pair of dark red skinny jeans. And had amazing high top converse. Almost as soon as he saw me enter the room he was glaring at me.

What the hell!?!

I did absolutely nothing to him. I went up to the teacher, Mr. Smith,

"Hi…I'm..um…new."

"Ah, yes Isabella Swan, Correct?" Of course. Everyone hears about the new kid in a town like Forks.

"Bella, please." I can't stand Isabella. It's way too formal for me.

"Very well then. You may take a seat next to Mr. Cullen. Mr. Cullen, please raise your hand.

The boy that glared at me reluctantly raised his hand. He had one of the meanest glares I've ever seen. Even when he's glaring, he's still kind of cute. Even though he is cute, he's glaring at me, for no reason at all. And that's utterly stupid. I took my seat next to him, and threw him the meanest glare I could handle. He quickly turned his head around to pay attention to the teacher's lesson. I took out my My Chemical Romance Notebook and started doodling. We were watching Romeo + Juliet. I've seen it so I let my self be taken over by my thoughts. While I was thinking, Cullen (as I call him, cause I don't know his name yet) Slid a paper on to my side of the desk.

_What? Your to good to watch the movie? _

_**Hah. Very funny. You're the one that's been glaring at me. And I've already seen this.**_

_Whatever. Princess always has to get what she wants._

_**I am not a princess!**_

_Hah! Have you seen your outfit? Talk about poser!_

_**Poser? You don't know a shit about me.**_

_I think I know enough. Let me let guess, you love wearing skirts?_

_**Do Not!**_

_Look at what your wearing! You just got caught in a lie. How do I Bella Is really your name?_

_**Cause it is.**_

_Sure. Whatever, princess._

"I'm not a princess!" I shouted. As soon a I realized what I did I blushed a furious red. Every eye in the classroom was looking at me. Cullen was laughing his ass off. I will get him back,

"Miss Swan, care to explain what that outburst was about?" Mr. Smith questioned.

"Not really," I snapped back.

"Then you can go straight to the principal's office!" You could tell he was getting angry now. His vein in his forehead was pounding. I thought it was about to burst.

I repeat, I will get _**Cullen**_ back.


	4. Im going to get it

_EPOV!_

A new day, same old stuff. I hate school. What's the point? Everyone at my school conforms and are little zombies clones. I chose to be different. I dress differently and listen to different.

I decided to walk to school today. I have a Volvo, but I need some exercise. I saw my sister, Alice, drive by in her yellow Porsche. She was extremely girly, but not the same girly as everyone else. She was very unique. She was dating Jasper Hale. Jasper was extremely nice but really quite. His twin sister, Rosalie, could be very bitchy. She was dating Emmett Mcarthy. He was huge, but like a teddy bear on the inside. These were the people I usually hang out with. They are my only friends. The only ones that don't judge me on the way I dress. I don't mind though. I don't need a lot of friends, as long as I have a few true friends.

I was now in the school building, heading to English. We were supposed to be watching Romeo + Juliet. Fun. I've seen that movie so many times, it hurts to watch it now.

I was the first one to enter the classroom. I was about fifteen minutes early. I got out my Iphone and turned on my favorite song of the day. Shut Me Up by Mindless Self Indulgence. It has a very nice beat and lyrics that you can sing along to. Slowly, more and more students started filing in, just like every day. Then, a student I've never seen before walked into the classroom. She had the most beautiful brown hair that went to her shoulder. N She had some blonde and black layers too. She had a gorgeous face and a nice taste in clothing. Before I could star any longer I had to remember what had happened with Tanya. There is no need to make any new friends or even more than a friend. I mustered up my meanest glare and shot it at her. At first she just seemed surprised, but then quickly turned back to the teacher. She was talking to soft for me to here. I was near the middle of the room, but they were in the very front, out of my hearing range. I did hear that her name was Bella Swan though.

"Mr. Cullen," Me? "Please Raise you hand." Why did he want me to raise my hand?

Then Bella started walking towards me with a look that could kill. I deserved it though. I still couldn't be friends with her though. So, why not make her hate me? It will make things a lot easier. I turned my attention back to the teacher as he was starting the movie. I noticed Bella taking out a My Chemical Romance notebook. I was noticing she was a lot like me. I waited a couple minutes to start annoying her.

_What? Your too good to watch the movie?_

I quickly scribbled on the paper and slid it to Bella's side of the desk.

**Hah. Very funny. You're the one that's been glaring at me. And I've already seen this.**

_Whatever. Princess get what she wants._

**I am not a princess!**

_Hah! Have your seen your outfit? Talk about poser!_

**Poser? You don't know shit about me.**

_I know enough. Let me guess, you love to wear skirts?_

**Do not!**

_Look at what your wearing! You just got caught in a lie. How do I know Bella is your name?_

**Cause it is!**

_Sure. Whatever. Princess._

"I'm not a princess!" She shouted. Wow. I didn't realize I'd get under her skin this quickly. I wish I could trust myself to get close to people outside my close friends again. But after what Tanya did, I don't think I can.

" Miss Swan, do you care to explain your little outburst?"

"Not really," She snapped. Mr. Smith's face turned a violent read and his vein was pounding so hard I thought it was going to burst.

"Then you can go to the principal's office."

As she collected her stuff, she threw me a look that only meant one thing,

I'm going to get it.


End file.
